


Dino Needs A Hug

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino isn't dealing well with the fact that he is getting older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino Needs A Hug

Dino stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked up to the vanity and wiped the steam off the large mirror that hung above it. He looked deep into the mirror and sighed because he didn’t like what he saw there.

The years hadn’t been kind to him.

He poured himself a drink from the bottle he had brought with him after getting into a fight with his lover. He sipped on it as he catalogued the damage that was on full display in the mirror.

There were crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes, laugh lines around his mouth, gray along his temples and he would swear that the number of freckles on his cheeks seemed to have increased of late.

“Are you going to mope in front of the mirror all night?” his lover asked from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Fuck off, Terry,” Dino muttered. He wasn’t in the mood to continue their previous argument.

“How about I fuck you into the mattress as an early birthday present instead?”

Dino knocked back his drink and set the glass on the vanity. He would love nothing more than to fall into bed with Terry, but it wouldn’t fix what was broken in their relationship. “How about I take a rain check?”

“Are you still pissed at me?”

“No,” Dino quietly replied as he looked up and caught Terry’s eyes in the mirror. “I’m just tired.”

“Dean?”

Dino softly sighed. He wanted to be alone, but he knew that Terry would see that desire differently which would lead to another argument. He was tired of fighting. He pushed off the vanity and walked up to Terry. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“But?”

“I’m tired of you pushing me away when you get moody and broody.”

“Is broody even a word?”

“Stop deflecting.”

“The truth then?”

“I would appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing against you, but there are times when I need to be alone to get things straight in my head,” Dino quietly explained.

“I understand and accept that,” Terry replied. “But lately, I think there is more behind your broodiness than that.”

“I’m not handling turning fifty very well, alright,” Dino muttered in resignation.

“Alright,” Terry said with a huff. He reached out and pulled Dino into a loose embrace needing to comfort his lover. “It’s alright to not handle growing older well.”

Dino went willingly into the embrace since it was easier to do so than fight Terry’s need to comfort him. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“I’m in this for the long haul, so you’re not going to get rid of me by being a moody rat bastard,” Terry told him as he moved them toward the bed.

“Feeling the love, Ter.”

“Just shut up and enjoy it.”

Dino smiled into Terry’s chest and did as he was told.


End file.
